


Testosterone

by terminallyChaotic



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Cody Anderson, Trans Male Character, Trans Noah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyChaotic/pseuds/terminallyChaotic
Summary: In which Noah helps his boyfriend get through his first at home testosterone shot.
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Noah
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Testosterone

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for Total Drama before, let alone these two- in fact I'm just getting into all this. Please be nice lmao

Cody is nervous.

Noah can read it in the way his hand trembles ever so slightly, and his breathing is laboured despite obvious efforts to keep it calm. He doesn’t want to seem nervous- and some of it is probably excited jitters mixed in with genuine nerves- but he does in the little ways that Noah’s learned to pick up over the years.

Doing your first Testosterone shot at home could be nerve-wracking. Noah could still remember when he got to do his, alone in his bathroom with Owen on call, because back then Owen was the only person Noah had trusted to see him like that. Nervous and in nothing but boxers and a binder, shot already drawn up but the will to push the needle into his own skin was hard to fight for, even with the rationality of his brain.

Cody probably felt even worse.

“It’s not as bad as your mind is making it out to be right now. After a while, it’s like second nature. It’s only scary because it’s new.”

Cody glances up from the needle he holds in one hand, offering a flash of his gapped teeth in a smile that would be charming if it weren’t for the nervous undertones.

“I know. It’s just,” He slowly lowers his hands to rest against his leg. “Scary. What if I do it wrong?”

Noah moves forward, crouching next to Cody and placing a comforting hand on his knee.

“Impossible. Not only are the chances of anything worse than a bruise or a bit if bleeding incredibly slim, but I’m here. I won’t let you do anything wrong.”

Noah moves his hand, lifting it up to rest against Cody's cheek and offer a reassuring smile.

“You’re safe.”

Cody all but melts into Noah’s comforting touch, shutting his eyes briefly before opening them with a nod, letting Noah take his hand back.

“Right. I got this. I’m manly as crap! This is nothing.”

Cody picks up the syringe, inhaling a few times over before sticking it into his leg, plunging the hormones down at a speed regulated by Noah ( _’You can’t go too fast,’_ ) before pulling it out and dropping it onto the counter with a tense sort of pride.

Noah grins, standing up and shifting until he’s in position to kiss Cody’s temple. And then his cheek. Followed shortly by peppering his entire face with kisses.

“Good job. I am so proud of you.”  
It takes Cody a few moments to relax, but when he does, one hand rubbing his thigh (that would probably bruise,) he smiles gently up at Noah.

“Can we have ice cream now?”

“Mhm. I picked up your favourite to celebrate.”

The way Cody lights up warms Noah’s heart, and it’s his turn to almost melt when Cody jumps up in excitement and plants a kiss to his lips before all but bouncing out of the bathroom, not even bothering to put his clothes back on because, well, A. it was their apartment, and B. _There’s Ben & Jerry’s in the freezer **right now.**_

They would end up watching trashy romcoms together the rest of the night, Noah pointing out their flaws between spoonfuls of ice cream being fed to him, and Cody bouncing his attention between boyfriend, movies, and frantic texting to the group chat about how much of a man he was. Passing out on the couch at 2 AM with an empty pint of ice cream on the coffee table and Cody comfortable in Noah’s arms.


End file.
